Many restaurants or other eating establishments sell food which inherently has an inedible component (food residue). Examples are the bones of chicken pieces, the bones of beef ribs, the bones of pork ribs, the bones or shells of seafood, and the like. After a meal the food residue is normally collected by the restaurant staff and appropriately disposed of.